youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo Strange
| hair color = Gray | eye color = Dark brown | affiliation = * Belle Reve Penitentiary * The Light | powers = | weaknesses = | first = 111 | voice = Adrian Pasdar }} Professor Hugo Strange was the resident psychiatrist at Belle Reve Penitentiary, as well as Amanda Waller’s apparent second-in-command, and secretly, an agent of the Light. After Waller's ousting, he became Belle Reve's new acting warden. By 2018 he had been removed from office and replaced. Personality Being an experienced psychiatrist, Hugo Strange is a cunning analyst of the human psyche. He chooses his words carefully and manages to manipulate people around him without them even noticing it. Physical appearance Strange is a Caucasian, bald, dark brown-eyed male with a lanky body. He sports a gray beard and wears small, round glasses with tinted lenses. He dons a black turtleneck sweater and a gray suit. History 2010 Strange posed as a well-intentioned healer for criminals, but he had his own agenda. He orchestrated a breakout together with Icicle Sr. at the behest of the Light. Strange played a crucial role in smuggling the cold resistant technology for the convicts. When they took over the prison, Strange was incarcerated together with Waller and the prison guards. When Brick came up to Waller, threatening to kill her, Strange dissuaded him, stating that Waller as a hostage is far more valuable then Waller as a corpse. Later, when the cons lost control of the prison, Icicle Sr. went after Waller and Strange jumped at him, knocking him out. The escape ultimately failed, but Waller was ousted from her job anyway. Strange was named the new warden. In his new office, Strange and Icicle Sr. exchanged pleasantries after a successful coup, and Strange remarked that the Light would be pleased. Strange allowed the Team to interrogate Professor Ivo, though he monitored the questioning closely, without them knowing. He was displeased when Ivo revealed T.O. Morrow's whereabouts. He allowed Ivo to warn Morrow—from the Warden's office—that the Team was heading his way. After destroying five ice fortresses that had blanketed North America in snow, Batman and Flash went to Belle Reve and told Hugo Strange that Icicle Sr., Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, Captain Cold and Mister Freeze were the most likely culprits. Hugo Strange said that this was impossible since all five had been in the cells for the duration of the crisis. Strange assisted in the unofficial, temporary release of Professor Ivo. He made sure the security was turned off to allow Sportsmaster entrance to the prison, and himself guarded an android replica of Ivo meant to keep up appearances. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Hugo Strange is a psychologist obsessed with Batman and is aware of his secret identity, but chooses not to reveal it as Strange "earned" that knowledge. He is notorious for faking his death on multiple occasions, and is one of Batman's oldest foes, predating both Catwoman and the Joker. In his most famous story (titled Strange Apparitions), Strange learns that Batman is Bruce Wayne and auctions this to several crime bosses. His "death" prevents the secret from getting out. * This is the fourth animated appearance of Hugo Strange. He was featured in a single episode of Batman: The Animated Series (an adaption of the Strange Apparitions arc), and made a cameo in Justice League Unlimited as a member of Project Cadmus. He was a recurring villain in The Batman, and made a cameo in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals